jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:AmantiYuki/Szalone przygody smoczych przyjaciół. ;D
Hmm, przydałoby się coś wyjaśnić ;p: thumb|376px - Będą nowe postacie, miejsca itd. - Akcja dzieję się na Berk i nie tylko.. - Postacie wyglądają tak jak w JWS 1 - Jeszcze nie wiem czy Czkawka będzie z Astrid.. - Będe pisała dość dziwnie raz widziała, a później widziałam.. To chyba wszystko.. jeśli czegoś zapomniałam dopisze. :) Miałam przeczucie, że czgo zapomniałam.. No i prosze miałam racj ;D A mianowicie opis Meg i Simona! Opis Simona: (czyt. Sajmon) Jest to chłopak średniego wzrostu, ma ciemnobrązowe, krótkie włosy i zielone oczy. Ma 15 lat. Jest szczupły (ale nie za bardzo). Jest miły, przyjacielski, uparty i nieraz potrafi wkurzyć, jest także nieraz niezdarny... Startuje w różnych zawodach sportowych więc jest wysportowany.Potrafi grać na gitarze, a jago znakiem szczególnym jest znamie Nocnej Furii koło kosti na prawej nodze. Opis Meg: Meg jest niskiego wzrostu z jasnobrązowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Jak Simon ma 15 lat. Jest szczupła, wysportowana, mila, wyrozumiała, godna zaufania, szalona, ale jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga jest cicha i opanowana. Ma dużą wyobraźnię, lubi rysować i słuchać muzyki. Umie i lubi jeździć konno, jej znakiem szczególnym są skrzydła smoka na ramieniu. Rozdział 1 Jestem Czkawka, a to mógłby być kolejny nudny dzień na mojej wyspie. Wszystko byłoby takie same gdyby nie nasze SMOKI! Mój świat zmienił się na dobre kiedy pojawiły się te kochane gady, teraz jest no cóż fajne i nareszcie mnie szanują.. >Astrid< Czkawka! Rusz tu swoje cztery litery, czekam na ciebie! - wrzasnęła Astrid. Taaa... wszyscy szanują chciałbym.. >Czkawka< No już ide! Nie wrzeszcz, bo w końcu kiedyś ogłuchne..! - wyszedłem z domu mamrocząc pod nosem. >Astrid< No nareszcie. Już myślałam, że zapomniłeś jak się drzwi otwiera.. - powiedziała z założonymi rękoma i ochrypłym głosem. >Czkawka< Co ci się dzisiaj stało? Wstałaś lewą nogą, cały czas się dzisiaj kogoś czepiasz.. - powiedział przewracając oczami. >Astrid< No właśnie nie wiem.. - zaczęła szybko chodzić w kółko. Wkurza mnie wszystko.. Czkawka weź gdzieś ze mną poleć bo zaraz wybuchne.. - powiedziała ciągnąc Czkawke za rękaw. >Czkawka< Dobra jeśli... - oparł się o dom. >Astrid< No niee... co ma znaczyć to jeśli? - spojrzała na niego tak jakby mówiła: No chodźże już! >Czkawka< No.. jakbyś powiedziała: Proszę, cie kochany Czkawko! Jesteś najlepszy! - widać było na jego twarzy podstępny uśmiech. >Astrid< O nie! Nigdy, zapomnij o tym! - tupneła nogą. >Czkawka< No to ja wracam do domu.. spać mi się chce. - ziewnął. >Astrid< Co?! Przed chwilą tryskałeś energią. - zerkneła na niego. >Czkawka< No wiesz chłopak ma takie samo prawo być zmiennym jak dziewczyna.. A, że ty masz wahania nastroju to nie moja.... - przerwała mu Astrid. >Astrid< Jakie wahania nastroju!? Czkawka ty weś się puknij w głowe! - powiedziała wkurzona. >Czkawka< No dobrze, Astrid powiedz to co masz powiedzieć i już nas nie ma.. - uśmiechnął się. >Astrid< Niech ci będzie.. Proszę cie Czkawko. Jesteś najalepszy.. A teraz chodź! - walnęła go pięścią w ręke. >Czkawka< Hmm.., co nie słyszałem powtórz jeszcze raz. - powiedział wsiadając na Szczerbatka, który ewidentnie miał radoche. >Astrid< Zapomnij! Jeszcze jedno słowo a zrzuce cie ze smoka w locie. - popatrzyła na Czkawke zabujczym spojrzeniem. Czkawka nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem, Astrid wsiadła na Wichure i polecieli w strone lasu. INNY ŚWIAT (czyli nasz świat) Nie wytrzymam w tej szkole ani chwili dłużej, na szczęście dzisiaj jest już piątek. - powiedziała w myślach. >Simon< Meg! Czekaj! Gdzie się tak śpieszysz? - biegł w strone dziewczyny. >Meg< Hallo! Nareszcie jest weekend, chce jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.. - mruknęła. >Simon< No.. nareszcie. To co jutro o 17? >Meg< Ale co o 17? - odwróciła się w strone chłopaka. >Simon< No jak to co? Oglądamy JWS! >Meg< Ano tak- walnęła sie ręką w czoło. Sorki jestem zamyślona.. Pewnie przychodź jutro. >Simon< No właśnie widze. - powiedział wracając z Meg do swoich domów. Piszcie co o tym myślicie i czy wam się podoba! ;p Rozdział 2 INNY ŚWIAT Meg niechętnie wstała z łóżka kiedy budzik zadzwonił. Ubrała się i poszła powolnym krokiem do łaźienki ziewając. No dobra dziewczyno weź się w garść. Nie zasypiaj! Simon przyjdzie tu o 17. - powiedziała do siebie przed lustrem. Więc tak musze załatwić popcorn, cole i jakieś dobre orzeszki. - powiedziała wychodząc z łaźienki i kierując się do kuchni, żeby coś przekąsić. Wchodząc do kuchni zobaczyła kartkę przyklejoną do lodówki. Na kartce było napisane: Musiałam wyjść wcześniej do pracy wrócę około 22:00. Kocham cię, mama.Przeczytała, zgniotła kartkę i wyrzuciła do kosza. No tak znowu sama... - powiedziała wyciągając z lodówki ser żółty i robiąc sobie kanapkę. Poszła do salonu pooglądać telewizję, kiedy zjadła wyłączyła telewizor i poszła na górę do swojego pokoju zastanawiając się ile kasy wziąść na rzeczy potrzebne wieczorem i czy czegoś jeszcze nie dokupić. Wchodząc do pokoju, zaczęła się rozglądać - pójdę do sklepu, ale najpierw musze tu ogarnąć.. - zaczęła szybko sprzątać. BERK Na Berk było ciepło i świeciło słońce. Astrid kierowała się do domu Czkawki, kiedy zaczepił ją Sączysmark. >Sączysmark< Cześć, ślicznotko - powiedział prostując się i puszczając do Astrid oko. >Astrid< Smark przestań! Przez ciebie zwraca mi się śniadanie.. - zakryła ręką usta. >Sączysmark< Nie bądź niemiła. Naszego uczucia do siebie nie ukryjesz. - powiedział przusuwając się do Astrid. >Astrid< Jakie uczucia? To tylko twoje urojenia.. - zaśmiała się. >Sączysmark< Oj Astriś nie bądź taka... Daj Sączysmarkowi buziaka! - powiedział nadstawiając polika. >Astrid< O, nie! Przesadziłeś! Nie pozwalaj sobie! - walnęła Sączysmarka w brzuch. >Sączysmark< No dobra, dobra już ja żartowałem, ale przynajmniej nie oberwałem w moją piękną twarz. - uśmiechnął się. >Astrid< Co w tym takiego pięknego? Jak chcesz mogę to naprawić. - przysuneła się do Smarka z zamkniętą pięścią. >Sączysmark< Astrid nie trzeba! Szkoda twoich rąk! - zaczął szybko się odsuwać i machać rękoma. >Astrid< Na pewno? - zatrzymała się. >Sączysmark< Na pewno! Ale jeśli szykasz swojego kochasia to go nie ma! - pobiegł w stronę swojego domu. >Astrid< No nie! On jest niemożliwy! - krzyknęła. Kiedy Sączysmark wszedł do domu Astrid zapukała w drzwi. Otworzył jej Stoick. >Stoick< Witaj Astrid. C cię do mnie sprowadza? - uśmiechnąl się. >Astrid< Dzień dobry.. Tak w zasadzie to szukam Czkawki. - powiedziała odwzajemniając uśmiech i spoglądając w głąb domu. >Stoick< Czkawki tu nie ma pewnie lata gdzieś na Szczerbatku. A właściwie to co miały znaczyć te krzyki? - spojrzał pytająco na Astrid. >Astrid< Sączysmark.. - powiedziała patrząc na Stoicka. >Stoick< No to wszystko rozumiem. - zaśmiał się. >Astrid< No dobrze, dziękuje. Do widzenia. >Stoick< Do widzenia - powiedział zamykając drzwi. Oj Czkawka, gdzie jesteś? - powiedziała do siebie. No cóż poczekam na niego w domu może się pojawi.. INNY ŚWIAT O jeny! Jest już 15, a ja musze jeszcze iść do sklepu i się przygotować! - biegała po pokoju jak oparzona. Okej najpierw pójdę do sklepu, zbiegła ze schodów zarzuciła na siebie kórtkę, założyła buty i torbe na ramie i poszła do sklepu. Kiedy przyszła od razu położyła na ladzie zakupy zdjeła kórtkę, buty i wbiegła na góre do pokoju. Szybko przebrała się w ładną błękitno szarą sukienkę na krótki nękaw i czarne leginsy, uszesała włosy, które spieła w kok i poszła do kuchni przygotować przekąski. Kiedy otwierała orzeszki zadzwonił telefon. Podeszła i odebrała: >Meg< Tak, słucham? - powiedziała radośnie. >Saimon< Meg? To ja Simon. Przepraszam, ale nie mogę dzisiaj przyjść... - z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a zamiast niego pojawił się smutek. >Saimon< Meg? Jesteś tam? Meg? - zaczął się martwić. >Meg< Jestem, jestem. Okej.. - powiedziała smutno. >Saimon< Jeszcze raz przepraszam nie gniewasz się? >Meg< Nie no coś ty.. Nie gniewam - próbowała wydobyć z siebie chociaż trochę szczęscia. >Saimon< Meg czy wszystko w porządku? >Meg< Tak, jasne. >Saimon< No dobrze wierze ci na słowo. No to cześć, dozobaczenia. >Meg< No tak, dozobaczenia.. - powiedziała po czym odłożyła telefon. No tak znowu sama.. Zostałam sama z tą górą przekąsek.. Hmm, tylko czegoś mi tu brakuje. Już wiem.. lodów, koca i telewizora.. Poszła do pokoju po koc, do kuchni po lody, usiadła na kanapie i włączyła telewizor. No i jadła, oglądała, tylko że sama.. No i jak? Myślę, że nieźle wyszło ;p 'Rozdział 3' Tak ogólnie dziękuje wszystkim za komy! :) Miłego czytania. :) Emma - mama Meg. Jest osobą uśmiechniętą, miłą i zabawną. Ma ciemnobrązowe włosy do ramion i niebieskie oczy, niska. Kiedy Meg się obudziła telewizor był zgaszony, a z kuchni dochodził zapach świeżej parzonej kawy. >Meg< Czyli mama jest w domu.. - powiedziała ziewając. Wstała z kanapy i poszła na góre ubrać się i odświeżyć. Kiedy schodziła ze schodów potknęła się i prawie zaliczyła glebe. >Meg< O rany! Mało brakowało... - powiedziała trzymając się poręczy. >Emma< Meg wszystko dobrze? - wychyliła się z kuchni. >Meg< Tak wszystko okej. - uśmiechnęła się wchodząc do kuchni. >Emma< To dobrze mała. - położyła talerz z kanapkami na stole. - Smacznego. - uśmiechnęła się. >Meg< Dzięki mamo.. >Emma< A co to za mina? Coś się stało? - usiadła trzymając kawę obok córki na krześle. >Meg< Jaka mina? Nic się nie stało.. Po prostu mam taką twarz.... - spóściła głowę. >Emma< Mała, co się stało? Mam przeprowadzić śledztwo? - uśmiechnęła się. >Meg< Oj mamo nic się nie stało. >Emma< Okej... Jeśli tak mówisz.... A jak było z Simonem? - zapytała zaciekawiona. >Meg< No mówie przecież.... Nic.. >Emma< Jak to nic? - przysunęła się do córki. >Meg< No nic.. Zwyczajne nic. - popatrzyła na mamę. >Emma< Oj curcia będzie lepiej, nie przejmuj się. - uśmiechnęła się. >Meg< A czy ktoś powiedział, że się przejmuje? - popatrzyła na mame z uśmiechem. >Emma< Moja krew! - zaśmiała się i przytuliła córkę. BERK Astrid szła do kuźni mając nadzieję, że tam go znajdzie. >Astrid< Cześć Pyskacz, widziałeś Czkawkę? - zaczęła się rozglądać po kuźni. >Pyskacz< Cześć Astrid, no nie ma go, a szkoda przydałby się. - podrapał się po głowie. >Astrid< O jeny, ja nie wiem on mnie unika czy jak? - popatrzyła na Pyskacza z założonymi rękoma. >Pyskacz< NIe no unikać raczej nie... Może jakiś smok go zjadł.. Tyle z nimi siedzi może się jakiś na niego wkurzył i CHAPS! Nie ma Czkawki.. - zaciekawił się. >Astrid< Pyskacz nie mów bzdur! >Pyskacz< No takk... Kto tam by chciał wykałaczkę jeśc.. - zaśmiał się. >Astrid< Dobrze, że chociaż ty masz dobry dzień. - uśmmiechnęła sie. >Pyskacz< Ano mam, a Czkawka na pewno zaraz się znajdzie. >Astrid< Mam nadzieję, dobra lecę go poszukać.. Astrid poszła po Wichure po czym poleciała do zatoczki. Kiedy była już blisko od razu go zobaczyła. Wylądowała i podeszła do Czkawki. >Astrid< Czkawka! Gdzieś ty się podziewał? - walnęła go pięścią w ramie. >Czkawka< O cześć Astrid. Co tam? - uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. >Astrid< Nic! Tylko cię szukałam. - usiadła na skale. >Czkawka< No to już znalazłaś. - usiadł obok niej. >Astrid< No właśnie widze.. Czkawka czemu tak wogóle nie przyszedłeś do domu na noc? Co ty tu robiłeś? - popatrzyła na Czkawke. >Czkawka< No wiesz... Tak jakoś..... Zasnąłem... - wstał ze skały i zaczął chodzić. >Astrid< Ty coś kręcisz.. Mów co bo znowu się wpakujesz w kłopoty.. - wstała. >Czkawka< Oj tam to nic ważnego.... >Astrid< Czkawka.... Jeśli to nic ważnego to powiedz. >Czkawka< No okej, ale przysięgnij, że nikomu nie powiesz. - popatrzył na Astrid powarznym spojrzeniem. >Astrid< No okej przysięgam. >Czkawka< No dobra... Więc tak..... - zaczął mamrotać. >Astrid< No wysłów się wreszcie! - walnęła go pięścią w ramie. >Czkawka< No bo widzisz... Ja tu znalazłem coś dziwnego... Ale też ciekawego.. >Astrid< Ale co? Co to jest? - popatrzyła na Czkawke. Hehe przerwać w takim momęcie... Sorki xD 'Rozdział 4' >Czkawka< Noo... (dramatyczna pauza ;D) Kartkę....- popatrzył z powagą na niebieskooką. >Astrid< Seerio? Łał...- powiedziała rozczarowana. >Czkawka< Ale to niezwykła kartka! - powiedział z tą samą powagą co wcześniej. >Astrid< Ach tak? To co w niej takiego niezwykłego? - odpowiedziała krzyżując ręce. >Czkawka< No bo na niej jest Szczerbatek! - Astrid otworzyła szerzej oczy. >Astrid< Napewno? Jesteś pewien, że nie tam? - wskazała na Szczerbatka jedzącego ryby. >Czkawka< Ale nie taki... - zerknął na smoka. >Astrid< Czkawka czy ci coś zaszkodziło? - przybliżyła się do chłopaka. - Ile widzisz palców? - podniosła rękę. >Czkawka< Nie wygłupiaj się... - popatrzył na dziewczynę. >Astrid< I kto to mówi... - przewróciła oczami. >Czkawka< No ale ten rysunek jest suuper! - popatrzył na kartkę, a później na Szczerbatka. >Astrid< No Szczerbatek... - zaśmiała sie - Coś mi mówi, że masz cichego wielbiciela. - zerknęła z uśmiechem na smoka, który podniósł głowę lekko ją przekrzywiając. >Czkawka< Ha ha ha... Bardzo śmieszne...- przewrócił oczami. - Ale sama zobacz. - pokazał niebieskookiej kartkę. >Astrid< Czkawka... Nie ta strona. - powiedziała próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. >Czkawka< Ojć.. - uśmiechnął się i przekręcił kartkę na odpowiednią stronę. INNY ŚWIAT >Emma< Meg, wstawaj. - usłuszalam głos, który dochodził zza drzwi. >Meg< Jeszcze tylko 5 minut! - przewróciła się na drugi bok jeszcze bardziej się przykrywając. >Emma< Curcia jest już 11, ile masz zamiar jeszcze leżeć? - mówiła wchodząc do pokoju. - O matko! - zaczęła się rozglądać. >Meg< Co się stało? - powiedziała ziewając. >Emma< A jak myślisz? Kiedy tu ostatnio sprzątałaś? Na biurku był laptop oraz porozrzucane ksiązki i rysunki. Leżały też słuchawki i ładowarka do telefonu. Krzesło było przykryte stertą ubrań, tak samo jak sofa. Na stoliku znajdował się kubek i talerz po zapiekance. >Meg< No nie tak dawno.. A co? - mruczała pod kołdrą. Mama Meg podeszła do łóżka i odkryła curkę do połowy. >Meg< Oj mamoo.. No już wstaje... Meg wstała, wzięla ubrania z szafki i powolnym krokiem poszła do łazienki. Jej mama zadowolona z siebie poszła na dół do kuchni. Kiedy Meg wyszła, była uczesana w kok i ubrana w ciemno szare stopki, czarne getry, szarą bluzkę i czarny sweter w białe paski. Poszła schodami na dół do kuchni zjeść śniadanie. >Emma< W lodówce został jeszcze kawałek zapiekanki z wczoraj, odgrzej sobie. - powiedziała wkładając buty. >Meg< Okej, ale gdzie ty idziesz? - powiedziała opierając się o blat kuchenny. >Emma< Ciocia zadzwoniła, ma do mnie jakąś sprawę za półtorej godzinki wrócę. Pa. - powiedziała zamykając drzwi. - Aha i jeszcze jedno zostawiłaś telefon na stole... Sprawdź kto dzwonił. - zamknęla drzwi. Meg podeszła do stołu wzięła telefon i zobaczyła nieodebrane połączenia. >Meg< O Emily dzwoniła. Ciekawe czego chciała. - powiedziała sama do siebie. - No cóż trzeba od dzwonić. >Meg< Hej Emi, co tam chciałaś? >Emi< A nic szczególnego. Mogłabym do ciebie wpaść? >Meg< No jasne. Za ile będziesz? >Emi< Za pół godziny, okej? >Meg< Okej to czekam, pa. >Emi< Pa. Meg rozłączyła się i wyłączyła mikrofalę, którą włączyła rozmawiając z Emily. Zaczęła jeść, kiedy nagle otworzyła szerzej oczy. >Meg< O kurde! Przecież ja mam kompletny bajzel w pokoju! - wstała z krzesła jak oparzona i czym prędzej pobiegła trochę ogarnąć w pokoju. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania